A ta découverte
by Valir
Summary: Petit OS Taiji/Heath écrit il y a un moment.


L'Ajinomoto Stadiumje était plein à craquer pour ce premier jour du hide Memorial Summit. X-Japan ne devait jouer que le lendemain mais les membres étaient tout de même présents car bon nombre d'artistes qui se trouvaient là étaient de leurs amis.

Les Spread Beaver étaient sur scène avec Pata et rappelaient au public conquis la belle époque de la carrière solo de hide. Pendant ce temps, Heath circulait dans les coulisses bondées en discutant avec tous les amis qu'il croisait. Yoshiki, en tant qu'organisateur, était très sollicité et courait dans tous les sens tandis que Toshi était allé s'asseoir quelque part avec Ryuichi de Luna Sea pour regarder le concert.

L'ambiance était très sympa car la plupart des gens se connaissaient comme si le j-rock était une grande famille.

- Heath ma grande perche !

Le bassiste se retourna et tomba sur le visage jovial de Ruki de The Gazette :

- M'appelle pas comme ça, c'est la honte ! grogna-t-il. Tu veux que je t'appelle le bonzaï ?

- J'aime bien t'embêter ! répliqua Ruki avec un grand sourire. Super concert hein ? Je regrette un peu que Gazette ne joue pas mais je suis venu quand même. C'était un truc à ne pas rater !

- T'es pas le seul à être venu pour regarder, dit Heath en jetant un œil à la foule autour d'eux dans laquelle on pouvait repérer Miyavi, Gackt, Rentrer en Soi et plein d'autres dont beaucoup avaient été directement influencés par hide. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Kazuno ? Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

- Non je l'ai pas vu. Excuse-moi, je vais essayer de me poster quelque part pour regarder un peu le spectacle !

Avec un petit geste de la main Ruki s'éloigna et Heath repartit à la recherche de son musicien et ami. Comme au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez de chercher, il laissa un message sur le portable de Kazuno et décida plutôt de faire comme Ruki et sortit des coulisses pour essayer de se faufiler dans les gradins où il y avait une belle vue sur la scène. Le visage à moitié caché sous une casquette kaki, il se glissa dans le public en espérant que personne ne le reconnaîtrait et grimpa les marches de pierre. En levant la tête, il aperçut un homme, qui s'était levé de son siège et qui observait le spectacle, appuyé sur le garde-fou qui formait une frontière entre les places couvertes par une sorte de toit et les autres. Heath, qui était pratiquement arrivé à sa hauteur, se sentit tout d'un coup l'envie de faire demi-tour et de se chercher une place ailleurs car, dans cet homme aux cheveux teintés en blond, il avait reconnu Taiji.

Ce n'était pas que Heath eût quoi ce fût contre lui. Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant celui qu'il avait remplacé dans X et tomber sur lui aussi brusquement, l'emplit d'une gêne violente presque coupable. Comme tout le monde, il savait que Taiji avait été viré du groupe par Yoshiki. Heath n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire mais la proximité de son prédécesseur le mit tout de même mal à l'aise.

Il avait toujours gardé à l'esprit l'image d'un type habillé en cow-boy qui faisait son show sur scène et qui avait acquis la réputation-certainement méritée- de meilleur bassiste du Japon. Peut-être était-ce toujours vrai aujourd'hui mais physiquement, Taiji n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui dont Heath avait gardé l'image. Il avait désormais sous les yeux, un homme prématurément vieilli par les épreuves mais qui conservait tout de même beaucoup de classe et de prestance. Il avait les cheveux courts et était habillé d'un blouson blanc au col doublé de fourrure. Dessous, que du noir. Taiji avait su rester mince et divers accessoires argentés étaient accrochés à sa ceinture.

Combien de fois ne l'avait-on pas comparé à lui lors de son intégration au groupe ? Heath se souvenait parfaitement des commentaires et souvent, ils n'avaient pas été à son avantage. Les fans étaient très déçus du départ de Taiji et l'arrivée d'un autre homme au style complètement différent n'avait pas fait que des heureux.

Heath n'y pensait pas avec amertume car, au fil du temps, il avait su se faire une place. De plus, il admirait beaucoup Taiji et son aisance désinvolte sur scène.

Il avait envie de rebrousser chemin mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Taiji le fit rester sur place. L'ancien bassiste de X semblait complètement plongé soit dans ce qui se passait sur scène, soit dans une sorte de rêverie mélancolique. Les avant-bras reposant sur la barrière, il ne bougeait plus. Heath se souvint de l'avoir aperçu en larmes aux funérailles de hide mais il n'était pas allé le voir. Trop timide et trop triste pour penser à aller faire connaissance.

Soudain, Taiji sembla sortir de son inanité et tourna la tête vers Heath qui le vit clairement hausser les sourcils sous ses lunettes de soleil. Très embarrassé de s'être fait surprendre en plein « espionnage », Heath grimpa les dernières marches et s'approcha maladroitement de l'ancien bassiste de X :

- Ano…Je m'appelle Heath, je suis…

- Le bassiste de X-Japan ? compléta Taiji avec un léger sourire. Mais je vous ai reconnu !

Heath se donna mentalement une baffe. C'était quand même évident que Taiji sache qui il était tout de même ! Du coup, il se sentit à court de mots pour continuer et Taiji, sans se départir de son sourire, lui dit :

- Vous cherchiez un endroit pour regarder le spectacle ? Venez là, on est bien placé.

Il désigna le siège à côté de lui. Heath s'y assit machinalement en pensant que Taiji devait le trouver bien étrange.

- Merci.

- De rien ! Alors c'est demain que X-Japan joue ? Je viendrais probablement jeter un œil à ça.

- Oui c'est demain…

Heath avait envie de poser une question mais chercha la meilleure formulation pour ne pas paraître trop indiscret :

- Taiji-san…Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas voulu jouer vous aussi ?

Taiji lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis son sourire se fit un peu plus triste :

- Yoshiki me l'a proposé figurez-vous. J'aurais pu venir avec DTR ou Cloud Nine. Ou même tout seul. Mais je n'ai pas voulu.

Taiji avait conservé une voix de jeune homme, mâtinée d'un léger zézaiement, mais que Heath trouvait très agréable à écouter. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter, sa nervosité s'était calmée et il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui l'intriguait.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous aimiez beaucoup hide non ?

- Oui naturellement…répondit Taiji qui reporta son regard sur la scène. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup le principe de cet hommage. Oh je peux bien vous le dire puisque je l'ai dit à Yoshiki…Vous n'allez sûrement pas approuver ma façon de penser mais je trouve tout cela beaucoup trop commercial. Si encore le concert avait été gratuit, j'aurais peut-être cru davantage au désintéressement des organisateurs.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Yoshiki a fait ça juste pour le fric ? s'indigna Heath. Il adorait hide !

- Oh mais je ne remets pas en cause son affection pour lui ! expliqua calmement Taiji. Je sais bien qu'il l'aimait et il l'a assez pleuré pendant dix ans pour que je puisse le croire sincère. Mais je sais aussi que Yoshiki a toujours beaucoup aimé l'argent. Et après tout, hide fait bien vendre depuis sa mort…Son frère aussi n'est pas à plaindre depuis que c'est lui qui gère son image…

Heath ne pouvait pas rater la nuance ironique qui transparaissait dans la voix de Taiji.

- Vous…vous êtes toujours fâché avec Yoshiki ? demanda Heath qui n'avait jamais su comment la situation avait évoluée depuis le renvoi de Taiji.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire :

- Mmmmmh…Nos rapports sont…courtois on va dire. Il y eut une époque où je l'admirais énormément. Non…en fait c'est toujours le cas. Mais le fossé entre nous est devenu trop large pour qu'on soit capables de se reparler comme avant. Tant pis…Personnellement, je n'ai plus de ressentiment.

Il ajouta en soupirant :

- Donc voilà…J'ai refusé de jouer…Je ne pense pas que hide m'en voudra. Je préfère aller sur sa tombe. Yoshiki m'a quand même filé un billet pour les deux jours c'est pour ça que je suis venu parce que je n'aime pas juger quelque chose sans les avoir vu d'abord.

Heath sentait confusément que Taiji portait en poids en lui. Une sorte de tristesse, de blessure que l'on devinait dans sa voix et dans la courbure de son dos. Il avait bien changé le cow-boy canaille d'autrefois…Il baissa la tête et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait toujours approuvé cette idée d'hommage. Yoshiki semblait tellement y tenir et il n'arrivait pas à croire un seul instant que c'était juste pour le fric. Taiji pensait cela parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Yoshiki depuis longtemps et qu'entre eux, ce n'était pas la grande amitié.

- Alors…reprit-il. Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez ?

- Je pense que certains groupes n'ont rien à faire là…, déclara Taiji en s'allumant une cigarette. T'en veux une ?

Heath acquiesça et prit une cigarette dans le paquet que Taiji lui tendait. L'ancien bassiste lui tendit son briquet et Heath remarqua tout de suite la décoration haute en couleur de l'objet :

- hide aurait adoré ce briquet !

Taiji éclata d'un rire cristallin. Non vraiment sa voix contrastait avec son physique. On aurait dit qu'elle avait conservé en elle l'essence du Taiji jeune et heureux et que rien n'avait pu la corrompre. Le cerveau de Heath se focalisa tellement sur ce son agréable qu'il faillit rater le début de la réponse :

- C'est hide qui me l'a offert il y a dix-huit ans. Il l'a peint lui-même. C'était le genre de cadeaux qu'il aimait bien offrir à ses amis.

- Oui, dit Heath en souriant. Moi, il m'a customisé mes baskets !

Le rire de Taiji repartit :

- Ah oui ? Elles devaient être impossibles à porter !

Heath se mit à rire aussi :

- Je n'étais pas très content parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Elles étaient jaunes avec des étoiles vertes enfin…un truc que lui seul aurait osé porter quoi ! Mais lui il avait l'air ravi de son travail. Alors pour ne pas le vexer, j'ai accepté de les mettre pour aller en ville avec lui…

- Et ? demanda Taiji dont le sourire lui faisait le tour de la figure.

- J'ai prié pendant deux heures que personne ne regarde mes pieds !

Ils se mirent à rire en chœur. Heath trouvait que Taiji rajeunissait beaucoup quand il riait. Il avait beaucoup de charme et il était heureux et soulagé de voir qu'ils pouvaient discuter ensemble.

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que certains groupes n'ont rien à faire ici ?

- DJ Ozma franchement…, répondit Taiji en secouant la tête. Et tous ces jeunots qui n'ont sûrement vu hide qu'à la télé quand ils étaient encore au collège…Je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce concert ne rassemble que des gens qui l'ont vraiment connu.

Il se tourna brièvement vers Heath puis sourit :

- Désolé…je parle comme un vieux puriste psychorigide…

- Vous parlez comme si vous étiez vieux oui. Mais vous n'avez que deux ans de plus que moi.

- Ah oui ? C'est vrai que j'ai quarante-deux ans…Mais il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression d'en avoir dix de plus…Surtout quand je le vois lui…

Heath comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait de hide dont l'image radieuse défilait sur l'écran en forme de cœur de la scène.

- Il restera comme ça pour l'éternité…, murmura-t-il.

- Pour le monde oui…moi j'aimerais de toutes mes forces m'extirper de la tête la vision de son visage figé dans un cercueil…

Heath sentit une sorte de vague de froid refluer vers son cœur. Taiji avait parlé d'une voix bouleversée et maintenant, il ne disait plus rien et regardait hide courir comme un fou sur la scène de son propre concert….douze ans auparavant. La tristesse de Taiji semblait lui sortir du corps pour lui faire comme une aura. Heath repoussa de toutes ses forces le souvenir des funérailles de hide et dit à mi-voix :

- Moi je n'ai pas vu son corps. J'ai pas voulu. J'ai eu peur de ce que j'allais ressentir...Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ça.

- Tu as bien fait, dit Taiji. Moi si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais tant insisté pour qu'on me laisse le voir à l'hôpital. J'aurais préféré rester avec juste les images de lui vivant, comme tous ses fans.

- L'avez-vous revu depuis votre…départ ?

Taiji secoua la tête :

- Non. C'est le plus grand regret de ma vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai intégré Loudness et lui il a continué à monter vers les étoiles. Nous n'avions plus le temps de nous voir. Il n'y a eut que des coups de téléphone. Ensuite…j'ai pris une très mauvaise pente…J'ai coupé le contact avec beaucoup de gens de mon entourage. Mais je suis resté l'ami de hide…toujours. Même au bout de dix ans, il aurait pu débarquer chez moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Heath savait que Taiji avait connu des difficultés telles qu'il avait fini dans la rue pendant quelques années. Mais il ne savait rien de plus. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander comment il en était arrivé là, comment il s'en était sorti. Mais l'expression de Taiji indiquait clairement qu'il avait du mal à en parler donc il se tut. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il avait envie de lui demander, de savoir sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger d'où il était, ni d'écouter les concerts. Il voulait seulement discuter avec Taiji. Malheureusement, celui-ci se leva car le concert des Spread Beaver venaient de prendre fin.

- Je vais y aller, c'était surtout eux que j'avais envie de regarder.

- Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Pata ? demanda Heath en sautant sur la première occasion de retenir Taiji encore un peu. Il en sera sûrement heureux !

- Pourquoi pas après tout ! Allons voir mon vieux pote !

Le sourire chaleureux de Taiji fit naître son correspondant sur les lèvres de Heath. Il se leva :

- Venez, je vous conduis !

Les deux bassistes descendirent les gradins et se faufilèrent dans la foule, têtes baissées pour éviter qu'un fan les reconnaisse. Peine perdue car leurs styles attiraient les regards et indiquaient clairement qu'ils étaient musiciens. Heath entendit quelque part une fille crier son nom.

- Vous êtes repéré Heath ! s'amusa Taiji qui marchait derrière lui.

- On dirait bien ! Dépêchons-nous, j'aime bien les fans mais si je commence à signer des autographes maintenant, j'en ai pour la nuit !

Pressant le pas, ils parvinrent aux coulisses derrière la scène. Là, Heath trouva Toshi et Pata en grande discussion avec les membres des Spread Beaver. Lorsque les deux bassistes s'approchèrent, Toshi et Pata tournèrent la tête vers eux et le même air de stupéfaction joyeuse se peignit sur leur visage. Toshi, plus rapide et spontané que Pata, alla carrément serrer Taiji dans ses bras :

- Bon sang Taiji, ça faisait tellement longtemps !

- Quelque chose comme dix ans ! répondit Taiji en lui rendant son étreinte. T'as pas changé !

- Et toi t'as pris un sacré style ! dit Toshi en le détaillant de haut en bas, les mains sur les hanches. Ouah la classe !

Taiji se mit à rire :

- Que veux-tu ! A nos âges, nous devons faire attention à rester beaux !

Heath roula des yeux d'un air amusé. Il avait beau avoir quarante ans, son esprit à lui était resté bloqué sur la post-adolescence. Le rock conserve ! Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on le surprendrait à soupirer sur son âge et ça le peinait légèrement que Taiji se croit si vieux que ça.

Pata, dont les yeux brillants avaient fait plusieurs fois le trajet entre Heath et Taiji, vint à son tour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras :

- Salut toi, je suis content de te voir ! Que me vaut la surprise de te voir débarquer avec Heath ?

- On s'est rencontré par hasard dans les gradins, répondit Taiji en regardant Heath avec un sourire. Et puis on a discuté de notre cher ami commun.

- Ah oui, c'est bien le jour pour le faire… Je vous propose qu'on aille tous boire un verre !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! commenta Taiji avec un regard complice à Heath qui se sentit…rougir ? Il en fut si surpris que cela se vit sur son visage.

- Heath t'es d'accord ? demanda Pata en l'observant d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh…oui bien sûr !

- Toshi ?

- Désolé les gars, je ne pense pas que je puisse lâcher Yoshiki comme ça. Il est débordé et je ne peux rien faire d'utile mais je crois qu'il aime bien quand même que je sois dans le coin !

- Il ne peut toujours pas se passer de toi alors ? rit Taiji.

- Encore moins qu'avant depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés ! répondit Toshi avec un sourire joyeux. Alors à plus tout le monde ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Bon allons-y ! décréta Pata.

Le guitariste prit la tête du petit groupe, les deux bassistes sur ses talons.

- Pata, y'a vraiment que pour aller boire que tu vas plus vite que tout le monde ! le taquina Taiji.

Pour la peine, Pata se retourna et lui mit une grande tape sur la tête.

En chemin, Taiji confia à Heath :

- Je craignais un peu de tomber sur Yoshiki…

Le plus jeune ressentit le besoin de défendre un peu Yoshiki de l'opinion que Taiji avait de lui :

- Taiji-san…Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Yoshiki mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ce mémorial juste pour le fric. Pata m'a dit un jour que Yoshiki avait changé par rapport au début alors…peut-être que vous êtes resté sur ce qu'il était avant ?

Taiji lui offrit encore le même sourire chaleureux qui l'avait fait se sentir tout chose quelques minutes auparavant.

- C'est possible oui…Après tout, tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tu l'as vu évoluer depuis ton arrivée. Moi je suis resté sur la diva capricieuse au sale caractère.

Heath émit un petit rire :

- Oh ça lui arrive encore d'avoir un sale caractère ! Mais même moi, je trouve qu'il s'est bien calmé depuis la réunification.

- Au fait, je pense que nous pouvons arrêter de nous vouvoyer non ?

Heath acquiesça.

Pata se retourna et les observa tous les deux avec un imperceptible sourire.

Les trois musiciens s'installèrent dans un bar, Pata en face des deux bassistes. Et leur premier geste, une fois que les boissons furent arrivées, fut pour le héros du jour :

- A hide, dit Pata en levant son verre.

Taiji leva le sien :

- Ouais…à celui qui nous manquera toujours…

Heath fit un signe de tête un peu distrait, troublé qu'il était par l'odeur de l'eau de toilette virile qui émanait de Taiji. Il ne participa pas beaucoup lorsque la conversation démarra. Taiji et Pata, en amis de vingt ans, commencèrent à évoquer beaucoup de souvenirs et de gens que Heath ne connaissait pas. Des souvenirs de l'époque où ils arboraient de folles coiffures et faisaient n'importe quoi. Des souvenirs de X, pas de X-Japan.

Le plus jeune des bassistes écoutait cependant attentivement car il avait l'impression de découvrir un côté de Pata qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pata qui l'avait toujours soutenu et protégé comme un grand frère au début… Heath apprenait qui il avait été avant qu'il arrive dans le groupe et percevait facilement la profondeur de l'amitié qui l'unissait à Taiji.

Comme s'il s'était aperçu de l'exclusion de Heath, Taiji lui sourit et lui dit :

- Pata t'a raconté que nous allons tourner dans un film ?

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Heath. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je t'en aurais parlé naturellement, répondit Pata. Mais j'attendais que ce soit vraiment sûr. On a été contactés pour tourner dans un film appelé _Attitude_. Il y aura plein d'autres musiciens d'anciens groupes.

- Tu vas faire l'acteur toi ? dit Heath d'un air malicieux. C'est un film muet ?

Taiji éclata de rire :

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit la première fois qu'on a entendu parler du film !

- Pffff vous êtes aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre ! grogna Pata pour la forme.

- Je suis curieux de voir le film !

- Ouh je ne le serais pas tant que ça si j'étais toi ! lui dit Taiji. Le scénario est complètement débile !

- Pourquoi vous jouez dedans alors ?

- Parce que ça nous amusait ! Hein Pata-chan ? Une histoire bizarre avec des punks, des yakuzas et plein de vieux rockeurs comme nous, c'était une bonne occasion de s'amuser un peu.

- Oui, dit tranquillement Pata en remplissant son verre, c'était vraiment juste pour ça après je m'en fous d'avoir un prix de cinéma !

La soirée se déroula agréablement et Heath était dans l'un de ces moments où l'on se sent beaucoup d'atomes crochus avec la personne que l'on vient de rencontrer. Il s'était fait de fausses idées sur Taiji en pensant que celui-ci serait distant avec lui parce qu'il l'avait remplacé dans X-Japan. Au contraire, l'ancien bassiste débordait de sympathie. Heath en savait juste assez sur son histoire pour savoir que son rire clair cachait des années de malheurs. Mais il s'en était sorti et maintenant, Heath le voyait rire et plaisanter comme si de rien n'était. Taiji devait sûrement être quelqu'un de fort pour avoir réussi à rebondir de cette façon. Heath se sentait de plus en plus curieux et attiré par lui.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Taiji s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes laissant Pata et Heath face à face. Le bassiste le regarda s'éloigner puis, quand il revint à Pata, il fut surpris de le voir avec un sourire géant sur le visage :

- Heath ? Arrête de le mater !

Heath fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit avaler de travers la bouffée de cigarette qu'il était en train d'aspirer.

- Mais ?! Je le mate pas !

Pata lui lança un regard de totale incrédulité :

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. J'ai été vraiment très surpris de vous voir arriver ensemble mais jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu craquerais sur lui.

Heath se sentit le feu aux joues et se défendit maladroitement :

- Tu délires…

- Ah oui ? Mais tu sais, j'ai souvent parlé de toi avec Taiji. Après ton arrivée dans le groupe, je lui ai montré une vidéo de nous tous en concert. Il t'a regardé bien plus attentivement qu'aucun d'entre nous. Par la suite, il m'a souvent demandé comment tu allais et comment tu t'intégrais dans le groupe.

- Ah ? Ben…j'espère que…il ne m'a pas trouvé trop nul !

Pata secoua gentiment la tête :

- Au contraire…

Heath se gratta nerveusement la tête ce qui fit sourire Pata :

- Pourquoi tu es si gêné ? Toi et Taiji…Mon petit frère avec mon meilleur ami. Très honnêtement, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

Le cœur de Heath battait à tout rompre parce que chaque mot de Pata éveillait quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait peur mais envie à la fois.

- Tu…tu vas trop vite…Je le trouve juste…enfin je ne sais pas. Il dégage un truc…Comme quelqu'un qui s'est sorti de l'enfer mais qui a su…garder son cœur et son âme.

- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Taiji a connu énormément d'épreuves, la mort de hide n'a été que l'une d'entre elles. Laisse-le y venir de lui-même, ce serait la meilleure preuve de confiance qu'il pourrait te donner. En tout cas, il n'est plus celui qu'il a été…Il est comme un écorché vif. Dire que je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui épargner ça…

- Ne te blâme pas trop. Moi par contre, tu m'as sauvé de l'anorexie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, refaisant ressurgir les souvenirs d'une période difficile mais qui avait rendu leur amitié définitivement inébranlable.

Pendant son adolescence, Heath avait été touché par une sévère crise d'anorexie dont il ne s'était que partiellement relevé. Depuis, il avait toujours dû se battre sans relâche contre la tentation de replonger. Il l'avait toujours caché, craignant que cela ne nuise à sa carrière. Mais dans X-Japan, Pata avait été le premier à s'en rendre compte. Puis hide. Le guitariste aux cheveux roses n'avait cependant jamais prononcé le mot « d'anorexie » comme si l'absence du mot aurait pu effacer la maladie de l'esprit de Heath. Avec un tact formidable, hide l'avait toujours pris avec humour et s'était souvent amusé à gaver Heath à sa table, à lui donner la becquée. Il disait toujours que Heath avait « des problèmes de vue » lorsque ce dernier disait qu'il se trouvait trop gros. Un jour, il lui avait offert une paire de fausses lunettes et sur les verres, il avait collé deux photos d'obèses griffonnées d'un « T'es très loin du compte ! »

Mais après la séparation de X-Japan et la mort de hide, Heath, privé des deux hommes qui l'avaient aidé à résister, était retombé dans ses anciens démons en y ajoutant la drogue. Lorsque Dopeheadz avait été formé, il n'avait pas pu cacher son état à Pata qui avait alors fait son maximum pour le tirer de là. Heath avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir à quel point le guitariste savait faire preuve de fermeté et d'autorité quand il le voulait. Il l'avait forcé à se débarrasser de ses sachets de drogues, à venir vivre chez lui où il l'avait nourri/gavé de nourriture sous la menace de l'envoyer chez le médecin s'il n'obtempérait pas. Et peu à peu, Heath avait fini par sortir la tête de l'eau.

- C'est aussi grâce à tes efforts, lui dit Pata en étendant le bras par-dessus la table pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et ce dont je suis encore plus fier, c'est qu'en dépit de tout ça, tu es resté le même adorable gamin ! C'est pour ça que je te dis : si tu en as envie, essaie de voir si tu peux arriver à quelque chose avec Taiji. Tu as une chance puisqu'il a déjà craqué sur des mecs. Mais fais gaffe. Il y a pas mal de fissures mal refermées chez lui.

- Evidemment que je ferais attention. J'ai envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Qui sait ? Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider ?

- Alors ?! s'écria Pata d'un air triomphant. T'es sûr de ne pas avoir un petit béguin pour lui ?

Heath piqua un fard et préféra ne pas faire de commentaires. Taiji revint quelques secondes après :

- Bon les amis, moi je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Nous aussi tiens ! décréta Pata en se levant.

- Je te dépose quelque part Heath ?

Cette invitation si gentiment proposée mit le comble au trouble de Heath. Pata, une expression de comploteur sur le visage, répondit avant lui :

- Ah mais oui, il habite plus dans ta direction que dans la mienne !

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Heath s'arrangea pour glisser à l'oreille de Pata pendant qu'ils quittaient le bar :

- Je ne te savais pas ce côté entremetteur !

- Moi non plus, mais je m'amuse beaucoup ! répliqua le guitariste. Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Sur le trottoir, Pata salua rapidement les deux bassistes et fit un discret clin d'œil à Heath avant de s'éloigner. Le brun n'en revenait pas de voir son ami, si réservé, si je-m'-en-foutiste, jouer à ce genre de jeu. Il chercha du regard l'éventuelle voiture de Taiji mais il sentit tout d'un coup une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et vit Taiji qui lui souriait :

- On y va ?

Il désigna de la main une superbe Triumph garée tout près.

_Oh mon dieu, en moto…_

- Euh, elle est superbe !

- Oh que oui ! Et je la chouchoute tant que je peux !

Il lui tendit un casque, Heath le mit sur sa tête puis enfourcha la moto. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en faisait, loin de là. Mais cette fois, l'expérience était particulièrement intense au niveau des émotions.

Taiji vint également s'asseoir et Heath se retrouva presque collé à son dos. Toutefois il n'osa pas s'accrocher à lui et préféra s'agripper à son siège.

- T'as déjà fait de la moto ? demanda Taiji.

- Oui !

- Je demande ça parce que je roule vite !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! répondit Heath qui avait la désagréable impression d'être placé dans le rôle de la fille qu'on emmène faire un tour.

- Allons-y, dis-moi où je dois aller.

Ils démarrèrent et Heath se rendit vite compte qu'effectivement Taiji roulait vite ! Sa moto, dont le vrombissement profond lui rappelait celui d'une basse, ne devait vraiment pas passer inaperçue dans la rue. S'accrocher à son siège n'était vraiment pas une position très sûre et très confortable et Heath eut de plus en plus envie d'aller se caler contre le dos de Taiji et de passer ses bras autour de lui. Soudain, il n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix parce que Taiji freina brusquement à un feu rouge. Heath fut projeté vers l'avant et par réflexe, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Le cœur battant, il entendit Taiji rire légèrement :

- Oups désolé pour ça !

Oui il lui faisait de l'effet…Heath avait eu suffisamment d'expériences sentimentales pour ne pas avoir de doutes sur la signification de ce chatouillis qu'il avait au creux du ventre. Mais bon sang, il s'agissait de _Taiji_ ! Même lui ça le stupéfiait ! Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ?

_Non je ne peux pas…Il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber et que j'oublie cette histoire…Moi et Taiji ?! Je n'oserais jamais tenter quoi que ce soit et c'est trop dingue pour être possible…_

Persuadé que ses liens avec Taiji n'iraient jamais plus loin que la sympathie, Heath décida de profiter au moins du temps qu'il avait à passer sur cette moto et resta comme il était : appuyé contre son dos avec les bras autour de sa taille. Taiji ne s'était pas crispé, il n'avait rien dit donc, il supposa que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Guidé par les indications de Heath, Taiji arriva bien vite devant chez lui. Un peu à contre-cœur, car le trajet avait passé trop vite à son goût, Heath descendit de la moto et retira son casque. Taiji avait fait de même et Heath se rendit compte qu'il le voyait pour la première fois sans ses lunettes de soleil. Les yeux de Taiji dégageaient la même chose que sa voix : ils semblaient avoir récupérés toute la jeunesse qui avait fui de son visage marqué. Les cheveux ébouriffés, assis sur sa moto en baroudeur chevronné, il était vraiment très rock'n roll. Heath lui rendit son casque en le remerciant de l'avoir ramené.

- Aucun problème ! répondit gaiement Taiji. Je pense qu'on se verra demain puisque je viens voir le concert de X-Japan. Je t'avouerai que depuis que je suis parti, j'ai un peu perdu de vue l'évolution du groupe et j'ai hâte de vous voir tous à l'œuvre !

Heath sentit sans trop savoir comment que lorsque Taiji disait « tous », ça signifiait que c'était surtout « lui » qu'il voulait voir à l'œuvre ! Il se dit que le lendemain, il allait vraiment faire de son mieux pour ne pas que Taiji le trouve moins bon que lui.

- Ok…dit-il avec un sourire un peu hésitant. Alors à demain !

Taiji lui fit un clin d'œil, remit son casque puis redémarra sa moto. Lorsque Heath se rendit compte qu'il était planté sur le trottoir à le regarder s'éloigner, il se dit qu'il s'était vraiment fourré dans un drôle de pétrin.

**************************

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Arrête Pata, on dirait une commère ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? dit Heath de mauvaise humeur.

Ils étaient dans les coulisses du concert pendant que Yoshiki faisait son solo de piano. Heath avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et cela se ressentait sur son caractère. Quelque part dans la salle, il savait que Taiji le regardait.50 000 personnes dans le stade mais ce regard-là lui mettait une sorte de pression à lui tout seul.

Pata dût sentir son agacement car il le regarda attentivement :

- Je ne suis pas une commère mais quand une chose pareille arrive à mes deux plus proches amis, je me sens concerné aussi.

- « Arrive » ? Mais il n'est rien arrivé du tout Pata ! Et pour être franc, je crois qu'il ne se passera jamais rien ! Je…il…non c'est pas possible et puis c'est tout !

- Je crois que tu as peur, déclara Pata et la phrase était si juste que Heath lui décocha un regard noir. Mais tu as raison, j'exagère un peu tout ça peut-être. Fais comme tu le sens. Je ne voudrais pas que tu pousses plus loin uniquement parce que je t'ai dit que j'adorerais vous voir ensemble.

Heath se radoucit et poussa un long soupir :

- Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi penser…Je suis sûr que je ne l'intéresse pas et je n'ai absolument pas envie de me fourrer dans des sentiments à sens unique.

Pata hocha gravement la tête :

- C'est toi qui vois, je ne t'en parlerai plus. Maintenant viens, nous devons retourner sur scène !

Heath essaya de se vider la tête et d'oublier la présence de Taiji quelque part dans le stade pour pouvoir jouer comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Naturellement, le concert fut un énorme succès, ponctué par une reprise délirante de _X_ avec tous les musiciens qui avaient joué ce jour-là. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le bras de J. passé autour de ses épaules, Heath rejoignit les coulisses avec le « Muteki band » surexcité.

Il aperçut Yoshiki, le visage pâle, assis dans un coin avec Toshi à côté de lui qui lui massait doucement la nuque.

- Yo-chan, tu t'es fait mal ? s'enquit Heath en s'approchant.

- Pas plus que d'habitude…grogna Yoshiki.

Toshi eut un regard de connivence avec Heath et secoua la tête :

- Allez viens, tu vas aller t'allonger un peu, dit le chanteur en aidant son ami à se lever.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage crispé de Yoshiki :

- J'aurais pas dû te porter sur mon dos. Je savais bien que t'avais pris du poids !

Toshi éclata de rire et lui asséna une tape sur la tête.

- Hé ! On ne frappe pas un homme en souffrance ! protesta Yoshiki.

- Ah ne me sors pas le numéro du martyr ! répliqua Toshi en riant doucement.

Il passa un bras de Yoshiki autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers les loges sous le regard amusé de Heath.

- Je suis content de voir qu'ils se sont réconciliés ces deux-là.

Heath sursauta et se rendit compte avec effarement que Taiji était juste derrière lui. Ce dernier se mit à rire :

- Je t'ai surpris ? Au fait, chapeau pour le concert, c'était génial !

- Ah ? Euh…merci !

Taiji jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à tous les rockeurs qui se dispersaient dans les coulisses :

- Par contre j'ai bien ri au moment de _X _! Ryuichi l'a magnifiquement chantée mais les autres après…bonjour le massacre ! Ca m'a rappelé l'Extasy Summit 92 quand on chantait tous plus faux les uns que les autres sur _Anarchy in the UK_.

Heath eut un petit rire :

- Oui j'ai connu ça aussi ! C'est vrai que c'était particulièrement affreux !

Pourquoi Taiji était-il venu ? Heath n'en savait rien et son étonnement s'accrut encore lorsque Taiji lui proposa :

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Moi je vais dans un live-house où il y a un groupe paraît-il très prometteur.

Heath ressentit de nouveau la sensation de chaleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté tout le temps qu'il avait été avec Taiji la veille. Même s'il ne croyait pas à l'idée que lui et Taiji puissent un jour développer une relation amoureuse, tout moment avec lui n'était quand même pas du temps perdu. Aussi accepta-t-il :

- Ok je t'accompagne. Mais donne-moi le temps de me changer !

Taiji lui sourit et hocha la tête :

- Prends ton temps, moi j'ai quelques vieilles connaissances à voir. On se retrouve ici.

Heath acquiesça et fila dans la grande loge de X. Il ouvrit la porte en clamant :

- Je suis prem's pour la douche ! Il faut que je parte ensuite !

Il n'y avait que Toshi et Pata. Le guitariste lisait un magazine tandis que Toshi retirait son fond de teint.

- Oh eh bien vas-y ! dit le chanteur. Je passerai après toi.

Heath fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir sa tenue de rechange et son gel douche :

- Comment va Yoshiki ?

- Il se fait soigner par son kiné. Ca devrait aller. Heureusement que nous n'avons plus de concert pour ce mois-ci, il va pouvoir essayer de se reposer.

- Essaie de dire à Yoshiki qu'il doit se reposer…, soupira Pata. Il va vouloir qu'on se prépare au plus vite pour le concert en France en Juillet.

Heath sortit ses vêtements et se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Il se sentait très joyeux, presque euphorique mais il le regrettait presque autant qu'il aimait ça. C'était bon de se sentir attiré par quelqu'un, surtout que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais à quoi bon laisser cette situation se prolonger s'il n'avait pas d'espoir ?

_Oh et puis zut ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Ce soir, je sors avec lui et on verra bien ce qui en résultera ! Je le connais à peine. Si ça se trouve, je vais me rendre compte qu'on n'est pas faits pour rester ensemble plus d'une heure ! _

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha énergiquement et s'habilla : un jean noir slim, un pull et une veste kaki, une casquette plate et son pendentif préféré sur la poitrine. Le seul inconvénient, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa basse.

- Pata ? Tu pourrais garder ma basse chez toi s'te plaît ? J'ai pas trop envie de la trimballer.

- Pas de soucis, dit le guitariste qui le détailla d'un air malicieux. A condition que tu me dises quelle est la personne que tu as si hâte de retrouver.

Heath ne voulait pas répondre parce que Toshi était là. Mais le regard appuyé- et légèrement ennuyé- qu'il adressa à Pata suffit. Le guitariste sourit largement mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Toshi, quant à lui, demanda tout en retirant son t-shirt dans l'optique de prendre une douche :

- Tu as une nouvelle copine Heath ?

- Euh oui ! mentit Heath qui préféra s'esquiver. Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde !

Il sortit dans le couloir et arriva au point de rendez-vous en même temps que Taiji. Aussitôt, ils partirent, toujours sur la moto de Taiji et cette fois, Heath n'eut aucun scrupule à s'accrocher à lui. La conversation, débutée dés qu'ils s'étaient rejoints, se poursuivit sur la moto. Ils parlaient des concerts qui avaient eu lieu ce jour-là. Il fallait parler fort mais ça ne les décourageaient pas.

- Ca m'a fait rire de voir Yoshiki jouer de la guitare ! dit Taiji d'une voix un peu étouffée par le casque. Je le soupçonne d'avoir toujours voulu devenir guitariste, le problème c'est que c'est le seul instrument pour lequel il ne soit pas doué !

Heath éclata de rire et répondit :

- T'es dur avec lui ! C'est vrai que quand je suis arrivé, il n'était pas très bon. Pendant l' Extasy Summit, il profitait de ce qu'il y avait dix guitaristes sur scène pour faire semblant de jouer !

Heath sentit le corps de Taiji tressauter sous son fou rire :

- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais là, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il jouait vraiment.

- Bien sûr qu'il jouait vraiment ! assura Heath. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès figure-toi ! En plus, il utilisait la guitare de hide alors c'était un point d'honneur pour lui de lui rendre hommage de cette manière.

- Ah ? Je suis un peu trop médisant alors !

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking du live-house. Heath descendit le premier et se libéra de son casque :

- Tu aimes bien faire la mauvaise langue sur Yoshiki non ?

Taiji prit une expression proche de celle d'un gosse insolent :

- Nooooon ! Sérieusement, quand je t'ai dit que je ne lui en veux plus, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours été d'un naturel assez moqueur et à l'époque de X, la princesse Yoshiki était ma victime préférée !

- Princesse Yoshiki…quand je pense que j'ai jamais osé me moquer de lui moi !

- Peu de gens osent parce qu'il sait faire peur quand il le veut. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, moi rien n'a jamais pu me faire fermer ma grande gueule ! Un jour, je l'ai un peu trop ouverte et X a été fini pour moi.

- Cette embrouille sur les royalties et la composition ?

Taiji haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste :

- Ouais…mais bon, j'ai pas changé, je cause toujours aussi haut ! hide aimait bien ça chez moi.

- C'est pas plus mal ! lui dit joyeusement Heath. Moi je suis trop discret, c'est pour ça que je m'entends si bien avec Pata !

Entre rires et plaisanteries, ils allèrent s'installer dans le live-house où le groupe que Taiji voulait voir était déjà sur scène. Les membres étaient très jeunes, sûrement des lycéens et les deux bassistes passèrent la représentation à faire des commentaires. Heath adorait littéralement la gouaille moqueuse de Taiji.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on parle tellement d'eux, je suis déçu ! C'est très scolaire tout ça et la ligne de basse à l'air tout droit sortie d'un exercice pour débutant ! Et la coiffure du chanteur, c'est rien de plus qu'un cosplay de Toshi version X !

- Oui c'est vrai, ils n'ont pas inventé le feu ceux –là ! J'ai connu beaucoup de groupes à la sortie du lycée et ils étaient meilleurs que ça !

- Ah les jeunes n'ont plus d'imagination ! clama Taiji d'un ton théâtral.

Il but une grande gorgée de la chope posée devant lui :

- Au moins, la bière est bonne ici !

Heath sourit.

- J'ai pas fini le lycée moi…, raconta Taiji. Ca me gonflait trop et je savais déjà que je voulais être musicien alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt pour moi de me casser la tête en cours. Mes parents étaient très inquiets d'autant plus que ma sœur avait un peu trop tendance à me prendre comme exemple.

- Tiens tu as une sœur ?

- Ouais plus jeune que moi. J'étais son héros quand on était petits parce que je la protégeais toujours ! dit-il en riant. Elle aussi fait de la musique. Pendant un moment, nous avons été dans le même groupe Otokaze et elle chantait.

- Et elle était tentée de sécher les cours aussi ?

- Oui ! Faut dire que je l'y encourageai un peu. Mais elle a fini par aller jusqu'au bout tandis que moi, je faisais l'école buissonnière pour courir les filles ! A dix-sept ans, j'ai quitté la maison pour monter à Tokyo. Je suppose que tu as connu la même chose que moi : galère, petits boulots, plans louches le soir mais surtout une vie totalement libre avec plein de nouveaux amis.

- Oui…, répondit Heath avec un doux sourire rétrospectif. Nous sommes tous les mêmes au fond.

- Et puis j'ai rapidement rencontré X. Enfin…Dynamite à l'époque. Quand j'y repense, je trouve que notre look était réellement pourri !

Heath pouffa de rire.

- Comment c'était votre période indies ?

- Pata et hide n'étaient pas encore là. Mais c'était comme pour beaucoup de groupes. Nous n'avions un sou vaillant sauf Yoshiki dont la mère lui avait donné assez d'argent pour fonder son propre label. Personne ne voulait de nous tu vois ? Et puis…Toshi et Yoshiki n'étaient pas différents de maintenant. Yoshiki était déjà ce génie ambitieux mégalo, borné et colérique qu'il est toujours resté.

- Oh t'es méchant avec lui !

- Ose me dire que j'ai pas raison ! répliqua Taiji en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Heath, cette fois, lui rendit son sourire avec chaleur. Le courant passait tellement bien que ç'en était presque incroyable.

- Ce pauvre Yoshiki doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent depuis qu'on discute !

- Je crois oui ! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Ah hide était timide quand il est arrivé dans le groupe ! Je crois que Yoshiki lui faisait un peu peur.

- Ah oui ?! J'ai du mal à imaginer !

- Et pourtant si ! Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Le gentil mec a rapidement montré de quoi il était capable et peu à peu, il nous a dévoilé toute l'étendue de sa folie ! Mais Yoshiki l'impressionnait vraiment.

- Tiens…moi quand je suis arrivé, hide était le seul d'entre nous qui osait parler comme il voulait à Yoshiki. Il se moquait même de ma timidité ! Si j'avais su comment il avait été au début, j'aurais su quoi lui répondre !

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant encore une bonne heure et peu à peu, Heath sentit qu'une espèce de lien indicible était en train de se tisser entre Taiji et lui. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire, d'échanger des souvenirs ou des plaisanteries et le plus jeune bassiste voyait s'approfondir encore son attirance pour son vis-à-vis sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il espérait qu'ils allaient rester assis là toute la nuit.

Ils ne restèrent pas assis car un groupe encore plus nul que le premier avait pris le relais et Taiji eut envie d'aller prendre l'air. Mais comme il ne semblait pas non plus avoir envie de finir la soirée, les deux bassistes se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans la rue, cigarette au bec et discutaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Taiji acheta un gros sandwich mais Heath s'aperçut très vite qu'il ne le mangeait pas.

- Heath, ça te dérange si je passe voir un ami ?

- Non pas du tout !

Taiji se dirigea dans une longue rue illuminée et pleine de restaurants et s'avança vers l'un d'entre eux. Heath crut qu'il allait entrer mais Taiji contourna l'entrée et entra dans la ruelle mal éclairée entre le restaurant et l'immeuble d'à-côté. Un sans-abri était en train de fouiller les poubelles du restaurant. Très étonné, Heath vit Taiji l'interpeller comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami.

- Hey Koyama !

Le clochard releva la tête et un grand sourire apparut sur sa face mal rasée et burinée.

- Taiji ! Qu'est-c'qui t'amène mon pote ?

- Je passais dans le coin avec un ami alors j'en profite pour venir te voir. Je te présente Heath, Heath voici Koyama !

De plus en plus surpris, Heath salua poliment l'homme qui dit d'une voix rauque :

- L'a une tête de musicien !

- C'est normal il est bassiste comme moi ! dit Taiji avec un sourire. T'es encore en train de fouiller les poubelles de ce salaud de patron ?

- Ben ouais, il m'a chassé la dernière fois mais moi j'vois pas en quoi ça gêne. C'des trucs que personne ne mangera autant qu'ça m'serve ! Tiens regarde-moi ça ! dit-il en brandissant des sushis encore intacts.

Heath ne put réprimer une grimace d'horreur et de pitié en voyant Koyama engloutir un sushi comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur repas de sa vie. Taiji lui, ne semblait pas dégoûté. Il souriait à l'homme. Puis, comme si l'idée venait tout juste de lui venir en tête :

- Ah attends, moi j'ai un sandwich en trop de ce midi. Je préfère que tu manges ça plutôt que ces trucs sortis d'une poubelle.

Il sortit de son sac, le sandwich qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt et le tendit à l'homme. La première réaction de Heath fut de se demander pourquoi il mentait mais la réponse surgit toute seule dans son esprit et le laissa sonné, presque bouleversé.

- Ah merci mec ! dit Koyama en mordant dans le sandwich.

Et tout d'un coup, Heath eut honte. Honte parce que lui n'avait même pas de monnaie à donner à ce pauvre bougre, honte parce que Taiji faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de faire. Honte pour toutes les fois où il avait jeté de la nourriture…

Taiji discutait toujours avec Koyama mais Heath ne l'entendait pas. Il observait, presque fasciné, cet homme qui était en train de venir en aide à un clochard comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et ce mensonge sur la provenance du sandwich…Heath avait compris d'instinct que c'était pour protéger la fierté de l'homme. Pour que Koyama n'ait pas l'impression qu'on lui faisait la charité.

Taiji dit au revoir à Koyama puis fit signe à Heath qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur promenade. Heath fit un signe de la main à Koyama qui ne le vit pas car il était trop occupé à manger. L'esprit agité de mille pensées, Heath suivit machinalement Taiji qui finit par s'étonner de son silence :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…je… cet homme… ça fait longtemps que tu l'aides ?

Taiji sourit doucement :

- Pas très longtemps non. Je suis tombé sur lui l'hiver dernier alors qu'il mourait presque de froid. J'ai voulu l'emmener dans un abri mais j'ai eu beau dire tout ce que j'ai pu, il n'a jamais accepté d'aller dans un foyer. Alors tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été de lui donner autant de couvertures et de vêtements chauds que je pouvais. Puis je suis retombé sur lui dans ce quartier et j'ai vite compris qu'il venait souvent chercher de la nourriture ici en cachette du patron. Je passe de temps à autre pour lui donner un coup de pouce sans trop en avoir l'air.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Heath. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accepté que tu l'aides ?

Une expression indéfinissable entre la tristesse et l'amertume passa sur le visage de Taiji dont le regard se fit vague :

- La dernière chose qui reste quand on a tout perdu, c'est la fierté. Koyama n'a jamais accepté de mendier, ni de se faire aider. Tu sais…quand on est dans cette situation, la pitié des gens est parfois pire que leur mépris. Parce que quand quelqu'un a pitié de toi, c'est là que tu te sens plus bas que terre. C'est là que tu sens à quel point tu n'es plus rien…

Heath resta silencieux, le cœur battant et les yeux rivés au visage de Taiji qui semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il devinait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait sous ces mots et Taiji lui parut plus attirant, plus admirable que jamais.

- Tu as connu ça…n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

Taiji releva la tête et sourit. Mais cette fois, ce fut un sourire fragile, qui ne cachait plus rien des épreuves passées. C'était comme si la première couche de façade était tombée.

- Oui…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demande Heath sur le même ton tellement il avait peur que Taiji se braque. Tu étais le meilleur bassiste du Japon…

Un rire presque aussi triste qu'une larme s'échappa de la bouche de Taiji :

- Tu reprends ce que disait hide à mon sujet…Mais être habile à la basse ne protège pas des ennuis financiers. J'ai fait le con avec mon argent, je dépensais beaucoup trop. Je suis allé dans Loudness après X et là ça allait encore. Je flambais sans penser au lendemain. Et puis tout d'un coup, je me suis lancé dans d'autres groupes qui n'ont pas marché du tout. Et très vite, je me suis retrouvé criblé de dettes. La chute a été brutale et inexorable. Et pour ne rien arranger, je me suis mis à boire…beaucoup trop. Cette fois, ce n'était plus pour faire la fête…c'était pour fuir. Et un jour, je me suis retrouvé dans la rue parce que je n'avais plus un sou et que j'avais décidé tout simplement de foutre ma vie en l'air. J'ai continué à boire…Tu sais, à un moment, je n'avais plus qu'une chose : les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos et ma basse. Aussi misérable que je l'étais, je n'ai jamais été capable de la vendre même si je crevais de faim.

Heath, abasourdi et chamboulé par ce récit, dit d'une petite voix :

- Et vos amis ?

- Je n'en avais plus tant que ça à l'époque. Il me restait surtout Pata. Mais il n'a su que très tard dans quelle situation je vivais parce que je ne suis jamais allé lui demander de l'aide. Tu sais, il était surbooké dans ces années-là. Quand j'allais le voir chez lui, je faisais semblant d'aller bien. Quand il voulait venir chez moi, j'inventais toujours un prétexte pour ne pas qu'il sache que je vivais dans un carton.

- Il m'a dit…qu'il avait beaucoup de remords de n'avoir rien pu faire pour vous…Quand a-t-il compris ?

- Le jour des funérailles de hide. J'avais eu une bagarre peu de temps avant et j'avais eu…la mâchoire fracturée. Faute d'argent, je ne l'avais pas soignée. Quand on s'est vus aux funérailles, Pata a bien sûr remarqué que ça me faisait mal de parler. Il m'a pressé de questions, il ne m'a pas lâché à tel point que j'ai dû finir par lui avouer que je n'avais pas d'argent pour aller à l'hôpital. Il était stupéfait et ne comprenait pas comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette panade. Il m'a emmené tout de suite à l'hôpital en me disant qu'il allait payer les frais. Et lorsqu'il m'a demandé les clefs de chez moi dans le but d'aller me chercher des vêtements, je me suis retrouvé coincé. Il a bien fallu que je lui avoue que j'étais dans la rue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça lui a fait un choc…, termina Taiji dans une tentative de sourire mais on voyait bien que raconter cette histoire lui faisait mal.

Un silence lourd s'abattit pendant un moment entre les deux bassistes. Heath voulait laisser le temps à Taiji de se remettre un peu. Lui-même avait le cœur atrocement serré et une envie viscérale de toucher Taiji, de le serrer contre lui. D'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, il demanda :

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

Taiji respira profondément avant de répondre :

- La mort de hide je crois…Même si ça n'a aucun rapport, ça m'a fait un électrochoc énorme. Je me suis rappelé de ses encouragements, de son soutien quand j'ai été viré de X. Il était sûr que j'allais retomber sur mes pieds. « Les groupes vont se battre pour avoir un bassiste comme toi » qu'il me disait. Et quand je me suis rendu compte de la merde que j'étais devenu, je me suis dit que hide m'avait surestimé. C'est ça qui m'a donné l'envie de refaire de la musique et de m'en sortir.

- Vous avez vécu chez Pata ?

- Oui effectivement. Il m'a hébergé puisque je n'avais plus nulle part où aller. J'ai repris contact avec tous mes anciens copains, j'ai recommencé dans un groupe. On n'a pas explosé l'Oricon mais j'ai commencé à retrouver une vie stable avec des concerts indies. Et puis de projets en projets, je m'en suis tiré. J'ai même réussi à freiner ma consommation d'alcool.

Taiji poussa un gros soupir et se pinça les lèvres :

- Donc voilà…Et moi j'aide Koyama parce qu'il n'y pas si longtemps, j'étais comme lui. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais pu supporter l'idée de mendier. Alors dans les pires moments, moi aussi je faisais les poubelles. Sinon je volais de la nourriture.

Sa voix se teinta de dureté :

- Et je n'en éprouve aucun remords. Dans ce monde, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Si tu attends que les gens te tendent la main, tu as le temps de crever cent fois.

- Je ne te juge absolument pas…, dit Heath d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je crois…que je t'admire…pour t'être sorti de tout ça.

Taiji tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Heath. Ce dernier n'aurait pas su déterminer à quoi il pensait mais il bénit la nuit de cacher la rougeur de son visage. Taiji le fixait avec un mélange d'orgueil, d'affection et même…de tendresse.

Tout à coup, Heath sentit tomber des gouttes d'eau :

- Eh merde il pleut !

- Bon, on dirait que notre ballade va tourner court ! Viens vite, on retourne à la moto !

Taiji fit demi-tour et au passage, sa main attrapa le poignet de Heath. Mais elle glissa et finit par serrer sa main. Heath sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il crut au départ que Taiji allait le lâcher mais bien au contraire, ce dernier resserra sa prise et l'entraîna. La pluie commença à tomber drue et il sembla qu'elle était partie pour durer un bon moment. Les deux bassistes étaient avaient marchés assez loin et sans protection aucune, ils furent bien vite mouillés.

- Mince alors…trempés comme on va l'être, je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, bougonna Taiji.

- On dirait, dit Heath qui avait de plus en plus sérieusement le sentiment de flotter avec la sensation de la main fraîche de Taiji dans la sienne.

C'était assez surprenant qu'il continue de le tenir comme ça d'ailleurs et le brun hésitait à en tirer des conclusions en dépit de ce qu'avait insinué Pata.

_Et si j'essayais quelque chose finalement ? Juste un peu…pour voir ce que ça donne… _

- On remettra ça ? demanda-t-il.

Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Taiji lui adresser un grand sourire :

- Bien sûr que oui !

Taiji ne le lâcha pas durant tout le trajet de retour vers la moto. La pluie tombait toujours lorsqu'ils prirent la route en direction de chez Heath. Mais le brun ne sentait ni le froid ni l'humidité, obnubilé qu'il était par les sentiments qui étaient en train de grandir en lui.

Devant chez Heath, Taiji arrêta sa moto sous un toit qui le protégeait un peu de la pluie et demanda à ce qu'ils échangent leurs numéros. N'ayant rien pour noter, chacun entra le numéro de l'autre directement dans son portable.

- Voilà, dit Taiji. Tu es très occupé dans les prochains jours ?

- Pas tellement non…je suppose que Yoshiki va reposer un peu sa nuque alors on va rester un peu tranquilles. On…on pourra se voir encore ! termina-t-il avec un sourire un peu hésitant mais plein d'espoir.

- Mais j'y compte bien…

Heath leva les yeux et vit que Taiji l'observait intensément. Cette fois, il se battit contre sa timidité et ne rompit pas le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre eux comme une sorte de lien immatériel. Et surtout, il lui sourit. De toute la sincérité de ce qu'il ressentait. Et Taiji lui répondit. Sa main s'avança, un peu tremblante pour effleurer sa joue et se retirer très vite comme s'il n'avait pas osé finir son geste. Heath l'entendit dire :

- Rentre vite. Tu es trempé…

Heath acquiesça. Taiji fit demi-tour sur sa moto et s'éloigna sous l'averse. Lorsque le brun retrouva enfin la faculté de bouger, en baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que le portable de Taiji était tombé par terre. Il le ramassa, le glissa dans sa poche et rentra chez lui.

************************

Driiiiiiing !!!

Le bruit de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée réveilla Heath en sursaut. Le cerveau encore brumeux, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi il se réveillait dans son canapé et pas dans son lit. En plus, il était encore habillé de ses vêtements humides de la veille ! Mais comme la sonnette n'en finissait plus de retentir- un bruit plus qu'agaçant quand on a mal dormi- il se leva et se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Heath ? Ca va bien ? demanda Pata d'un air assez perplexe.

- Pata ? Euh ouais ça va…. grommela Heath avant de partir dans un énorme bâillement.

- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller, dit Pata dont les lèvres tremblaient sous le sourire qu'il essayait de réprimer.

- C'est le cas.

- Tu sais qu'il est presque onze heures ?

- Hein ? Bon…vas-y installe-toi et donne un instant, je vais m'réveiller.

Heath fila dans sa salle de bain. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : il mit la tête sous sa douche et fit couler l'eau froide. Il se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux et changea vite de vêtements car il commençait à avoir froid dans ceux de la veille. Quand il revint au salon, Pata le regarda une seconde avant d'éclater de rire :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

- Non, dit Heath qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en les sentant tout ébouriffés. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai dû attendre l'aube.

- Je t'ai ramené ta basse, l'informa Pata en désignant l'étui avec lequel il était venu et que Heath n'avait même pas remarqué. Et puis…ça, c'est le portable de Taiji ! dit-il en brandissant l'objet d'un air taquin.

- J'meurs de faim…

Heath se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa petite cuisine. Il ouvrit le congélateur et prit la première chose qu'il lui faisait envie : un gros pot de glace à la fraise qu'il entama directement à la cuillère. Pata, qui l'avait suivi, s'appuya contre la paillasse et le regarda faire d'un air un peu dégoûté :

- Tu commences direct par ça toi ? Je me demande où tu trouves la place de stocker tous les litres de glace que tu t'enfiles !

- A une époque, je ne mangeais plus du tout, répliqua Heath. Il vaut mieux maintenant non ?

- Oui, c'est sûr que je préfère ça.

- Pourquoi as-tu mal dormi ?

Heath resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Maintenant que son cerveau était rebranché, il se souvenait de la soirée de la veille et de comment il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Taiji. Sans même avoir la force de se changer, il s'était mis dans son canapé et avait ressassé la situation pendant des heures. A l'aube, il avait fini par somnoler puis à s'endormir.

Pata lui, ne souriait plus, semblait même légèrement inquiet du silence de son ami :

- Heath, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude et ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si le portable de Taiji est chez toi. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

- Je suis amoureux de lui.

La phrase était sortie toute seule parce que Heath avait passé toute la nuit à y penser. Pas besoin d'hésiter cent-sept ans. Il était tombé amoureux, c'était clair dans sa tête.

Pata était bouche bée. Heath baissa la tête et respira profondément en jouant dans le pot de glace avec sa cuillère :

- Hier je n'en étais pas sûr. Maintenant oui. On n'a rien fait de…concret. Rien du tout. Mais on a discuté pendant des heures et des heures. Il…on s'entend merveilleusement bien. Et j'ai découvert des trucs incroyables. Il m'a raconté ses années dans la rue. Et tu sais qu'il vient régulièrement en aide à un sans-abri ?

Il raconta d'une voix vibrante la scène avec Koyama. Pata ne disait rien mais ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit Heath qui, à présent, ressentait le besoin de vider son sac. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que chaque chose que j'ai découverte sur lui jusqu'à présent me plaît. Et…il m'attire énormément.

Il leva rapidement les yeux vers Pata et sourit :

- Il n'est pas venu ici. Son portable est tombé de sa poche quand il est parti. Mais juste avant…je te jure que si je n'avais pas eu cette putain de timidité, je l'aurais embrassé !

- Heath…va le lui dire.

Le bassiste releva la tête. Pata n'était pas du genre exubérant mais on aurait dit qu'il essayait de contenir en lui une explosion d'enthousiasme. Heath ne comprit pas le ton sûr avec lequel il avait dit ces mots :

- T'es marrant toi, c'est pas facile à dire ! En plus, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de moi ! Tu veux que je débarque chez lui et que je lui saute dessus ?

- C'est l'idée oui !

Heath lui fit une petite moue et s'écria soudain :

- Ah mais au fait ! Donne-moi son adresse, il faut que je lui rende son portable !

- Oui je vais t'écrire ça ! Et souviens-toi de ce que je viens te dire pour l'amour du ciel : dis-lui ce que tu viens de m'avouer sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

Heath l'observa d'un air surpris. Il allait à présent devoir se rendre chez Taiji et cette idée le rendait nerveux maintenant qu'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à refréner ses sentiments tant qu'il le fréquenterait.

Muni d'un bout de papier sur lequel Pata avait écrit l'adresse de Taiji mais également celle de son studio « ça peut servir ! », Heath sortit de chez lui et prit sa voiture pour se rendre chez Taiji. Ce fut difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur sa route tellement il était stressé. Il redoutait de revoir Taiji presque autant qu'il en avait envie.

Taiji vivait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble assez modeste à deux stations de métro de chez Heath. Le bassiste dut prendre une bonne inspiration avant de sonner. Taiji était-il là ou pas ?

Heureusement, il lui ouvrit et son visage se teinta d'une joyeuse surprise :

- Heath ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment tu as su que j'habitais là ?

- Euh…c'est Pata qui me l'a dit, bredouilla Heath. Je suis venu parce que tu as laissé tomber ton portable hier.

Il lui tendit l'objet.

- Oh tu me sauves la vie ! Je savais bien que je l'avais sorti en prenant ton numéro mais j'ai cru que j'avais perdu la boule quand je ne l'ai plus trouvé ! Il y a des numéros là-dedans que je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver. Faut vraiment que je m'achète un répertoire…

Taiji lui sourit :

- Viens entre !

Et Heath se sentit perdre pied. Son amour tout fraîchement éclot et puissant dans sa nouveauté le rendait extraordinairement nerveux et peu sûr de lui. Comment Pata pouvait-il l'encourager à avouer ses sentiments ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge bloquée.

L'appartement de Taiji était petit mais décoré exactement comme Heath s'y serait attendu : des fanions américains, des modèles réduits de motos…Il y avait même une peluche de hide et surtout une jolie collection de basses et de guitares qui tapa tout de suite dans l'œil de Heath.

- Je suppose que c'est ta basse fétiche ? dit-il en s'accroupissant devant celle sur laquelle Taiji avait joué lors de son dernier concert avec X.

- Oui, dit Taiji. Elle m'a suivi dans mes galères. Evidemment, dans la rue, je ne pouvais pas en jouer…Mais c'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Les doigts de Heath effleurèrent comme une caresse la basse qui avait été en quelque sorte la meilleure amie de Taiji. Il devait être en train d'en jouer parce qu'elle était branchée. Au passage, il fit résonner une corde dont le son profond résonna longtemps.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? proposa Taiji d'une voix douce.

Heath lui lança un regard surpris :

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr !

Heath eut un sourire :

- Je demande parce que…moi je ne laisse personne toucher à ma chérie !

Taiji eut un petit rire :

- Moi non plus en réalité. Mais toi, tu peux…

Le cœur de Heath rata un battement sous le regard fixe et intense de Taiji. Maudissant de toutes ses forces sa timidité qui le faisait encore rougir comme un fichu adolescent, Heath baissa la tête et ôta délicatement la basse de son support et la mit sur ses genoux. Il la brancha à l'ampli juste à côté tandis que Taiji s'asseyait en tailleur près de lui. Très près de lui…Heath sentait son regard aussi fortement que si on avait approché une allumette allumée près de sa joue. Il se mit à jouer, improvisant n'importe quoi et appréciant le son vibrant et net de l'instrument. Mais très vite, il se sentit trop troublé pour continuer ce qu'il ne lui semblait qu'une échappatoire. Ce n'était pas la basse de Taiji qui l'intéressait…

Il tourna la tête sur la gauche et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. C'était exactement comme ce moment de la veille, juste avant que Taiji ne reparte. Mais cette fois, il vit dans ses yeux que ça irait plus loin. Il était déjà tellement près…

Qui fit le premier pas ? Heath ne le saurait jamais. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, la respiration arrêtée. Heath entrouvrit les lèvres et celles de Taiji vinrent se sceller aux siennes avec une telle douceur qu'il en frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Un baiser lent et tendre à savourer pour la première fois le goût de l'autre. Il y eut une brève séparation. Ils se sourirent. Puis se reprirent pour un baiser plus profond où perçait le désir. Heath enleva la basse de sur ses genoux et Taiji noua ses bras autour de lui. Heath le sentait : ses sentiments étaient partagés. Plus de craintes, ni de timidité, ni de pensées d'aucune sorte. En lui, ça explosait délicieusement et il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller…

********************

Pata conduisait dans l'intention d'aller voir Taiji. Vraiment la situation était cocasse ! Ses deux amis l'avaient pris pour confident et depuis trois jours, il écoutait l'un et l'autre se poser les mêmes questions et se débattre dans un amour naissant qu'il craignait ne pas voir payé de retour. Il était quasiment sûr d'entendre de la bouche de Taiji la même chose que ce que Heath lui avait dit ce matin-là. Avec ce qu'il savait de l'un et de l'autre, il n'avait plus qu'à conseiller également à Taiji d'aller lui avouer ses sentiments à Heath et non d'un chien, il y en aurait bien un des deux qui bougerait !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la voiture de Heath garée devant chez Taiji ! Il s'arrêta en double file et jeta un œil à la fenêtre de Taiji. Il ne voyait rien. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage : si Heath était venu, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe.

_Bon, j'irai le voir plus tard pour connaître la fin de l'histoire. Je ne vais pas les déranger quand même ! _

Et tout joyeux, il repartit.

**FIN.**

**Séquelle pour celles qui ne peuvent pas s'en passer ! XD **

Heath se sentait totalement décoller, assailli qu'il était par une explosion de sensations d'autant plus forte qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Collé à Taiji, ses bras autour de lui et ses lèvres mêlées aux siennes, il respirait abondamment son odeur virile qui nourrissait un feu naissant aux creux de ses reins. En deux jours, Taiji l'avait intrigué, attiré, séduit et à présent il ressentait pour lui un désir irrésistiblement puissant. Il avait bon espoir que ce fût le cas aussi pour Taiji, à la façon lascive dont il glissait ses mains le long de son dos et de ses cuisses repliées. Heath repoussa très vite une petite voix inquiète qui se demandait si Taiji ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui ou si ce n'était que physique. Dans un moment pareil, mieux valait bannir la réflexion pour suivre son envie.

Après au moins un quatrième baiser successif, ils se séparèrent, leurs lèvres pareillement entrouvertes sur une respiration précipitée. Les yeux de Taiji plongèrent dans ceux de Heath et après une légère hésitation, il lui sourit et lissa entre ses doigts une des mèches noires de son cadet qui sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux à ce simple mais si touchant geste. Que fallait-il dire maintenant ? Deux rockeurs quarantenaires n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour les petits mots doux dégoulinants de gnangnan si fort que fussent leurs sentiments.

Tout d'un coup, Taiji sourit largement :

- Je comprends maintenant… Sacré bâtard de Pata !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Heath qui lui aussi souriait, toujours assis sur le sol, les deux mains appuyées de chaque côté de Taiji.

- Dis-moi…est-ce que…tu lui parlais de moi ?

Le sourire de Heath s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent :

- Oui ! Oh je vois, toi aussi ! Il a dû bien s'amuser tiens ! Il disait que…rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que…de nous voir ensemble, acheva-t-il en rougissant légèrement car le dire comme cela lui semblait un peu idiot.

- Il me le disait aussi ! Il pourra se reconvertir en entremetteur celui-là quand il sera trop décati pour le rock !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, un rire qui cachait des mots que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait encore le courage de prononcer. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, leurs rires s'évanouirent soudain et un même mouvement les emporta.

Heath savait trop bien ce qu'il souhaitait pour hésiter davantage, surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris que Taiji avait traversé la même chose que lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Avec plus de hardiesse, il posa les mains sur le torse du bassiste blond qui se révéla ferme et musclé sous un t-shirt noir. Puis il descendit plus bas, à la bordure du t-shirt sous lequel il glissa ses doigts, juste un peu…pour sentir sa peau. Il aimait la découverte à petits pas et c'était d'autant meilleur qu'il sentait à ses gestes que Taiji était du genre fougueux.

Et justement, Taiji le prit soudain par les bras et le fit se relever. Sans rien dire, avec un sourire complice, il prit la main de Heath et l'entraîna doucement plus loin dans l'appartement. Heath se laissa conduire de bonne grâce car il devinait sans peine où ils se dirigeaient.

La chambre de Taiji était un beau désordre, une chambre typique de célibataire endurci. Mais Heath ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si Taiji n'avait pas dit :

- Désolé pour le décorum…

- Ca m'est égal ! Je ne suis pas une fille et ma chambre est dans le même état.

Taiji lui fit encore ce sourire complice que Heath commençait à connaître par cœur et l'attira brusquement à lui. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il fut tacitement décidé qu'il était temps que les choses sérieuses commencent. De lui-même, Heath se jeta sur le lit, attirant Taiji au-dessus de lui. Il venait de choisir son rôle, le plus facilement du monde, comme une évidence. Taiji posa tout son corps sur le sien, leurs jambes entremêlées et captura sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux qui fit grimper encore un peu plus leur température à tous les deux. Joueur, Heath écarta les jambes, s'appuya sur ses talons et frotta son entrejambe à celle de Taiji avec un regard provocant. Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent et ses dents se refermèrent doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de Heath qui émit un soupir de plaisir en sentant Taiji répondre à son jeu. Les mains de ce dernier parcoururent ses jambes de bas en haut, s'arrêtant stratégiquement près de la zone sensible. Puis ses doigts s'activèrent sur les boutons de son jean et d'une voix que le désir avait rendue plus grave, il murmura à deux centimètres des lèvres de Heath :

- On a dû te dire ça au moins cent mille fois mais t'as des jambes à tomber raide !

- Mmmh ? dit Heath en haussant un sourcil amusé. C'est vrai qu'on me le dit souvent. Et si tu veux les voir mieux ne te gêne pas !

- Mais j'y comptais bien !

Taiji fit glisser d'un geste vif le jean de Heath qui souleva les hanches pour l'y aider. Ses longues jambes à nues, il vit avec un frisson de plaisir Taiji les caresser amoureusement et poser ses lèvres sur ses genoux repliés. Mais Heath n'avait pas envie de se laisser juste passivement adorer. Il se redressa et, malicieusement, attrapa le t-shirt de Taiji pour le lui enlever :

- Et moi alors ? J'ai bien le droit de me rincer l'œil !

- Ben vas-y admire ! dit Taiji d'un air fanfaron en bombant une torse qui semblait appartenir à un homme de vingt-cinq ans et sur lequel pendait une plaque militaire. Des tatouages couraient tout le long de ses bras que Heath étendit pour mieux les regarder :

- C'est vrai que tu les dessines toi-même ?

- Oui.

- T'as un sacré coup de crayon ! Tu pourrais m'en dessiner un ?

- Mais oui !

Taiji se pencha en avant, poussant Heath à se rallonger. Il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés par les mains de Heath et une flamme d'envie couvait dans son regard. Heath se délecta de cette vision plus que sexy et croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à laisser Taiji faire n'importe quoi de lui. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'il le connaissait mais il ne ressentait ni gêne, ni réticence aucune à se découvrir à lui. Le plaisir de la découverte mis à part, il se sentait comme s'il le fréquentait depuis des mois et une telle aisance avec lui rendait ce moment cent fois plus appréciable. Il avait hâte d'être à la suite…

Taiji remonta son t-shirt sur sa poitrine et Heath se redressa légèrement, les bras levés pour s'en débarrasser :

- Laisse-moi voir où ce tatouage serait le mieux placé…, murmura Taiji. Là ? dit-il en appliquant ses lèvres sur la jointure entre le coup et les épaules qui tira à Heath un ronronnement :

- Mmmm…trop voyant…

- Et là…

Une pointe de langue chaude vint s'enrouler autour de son téton gauche et lui fit courir une décharge électrique dans la moelle épinière. Heath se mordit les lèvres :

- Pas mal…

Taiji se mit à lécher avec application, ses mains courant sur le corps de Heath qui se tordit doucement de plaisir.

L'envie d'avoir son corps nu contre le sien se mit tellement pressant chez Heath qu'il déboutonna à l'aveuglette le pantalon de Taiji. Ce dernier le laissa faire puis il se releva du lit et enleva tout, pantalon et boxer, apparaissant nu et excité aux yeux d'un Heath qui se sentit flamber.

- T'as intérêt à revenir là et vite !

- Mais c'est qu'il est pressé ! répliqua Taiji qui écarta doucement les jambes de Heath et posa sa main sur l'érection qui déformait son boxer encore en place.

Heath qui avait commencé par vouloir jouer se retrouva le premier à vouloir accélérer les choses tellement le corps de Taiji lui faisait de l'effet. Il retira promptement son boxer qu'il envoya valser sur le sol. Enfin ! Nus tous les deux, le meilleur allait commencer.

A partir de ce moment, l'atmosphère changea. Plus de plaisanteries mais des mains pressantes, des baisers haletants et les ondulations torrides de deux corps pressés de s'unir aussi complètement qu'il est possible. Rendu fou par le contact de l'érection de Taiji sur la sienne, Heath ouvrit encore les jambes et gémit :

- Maintenant…Taiji…

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il sentit à la fois une bouche brûlante se refermer sur son sexe en même temps qu'un doigt se glissait dans son intimité. La synchronisation des deux le fit se cambrer en haletant.

- J'ai trouvé pour le tatouage…

La langue de Taiji glissa sur son aine un peu creuse à la peau toute douce :

- Là…

Heath sourit :

- Bonne idée…

Puis Taiji le reprit en bouche et le fit entamer une montée au ciel, ponctuée par l'introduction progressive de deux autres doigts, qui ne s'interrompit que lorsque Heath, éperdu de plaisir, s'écria :

- Taiji, viens… !

- J'ai pas de lubrifiant…marmonna la voix légèrement ennuyée de Taiji.

- Pas besoin…

Heath retourna brusquement Taiji sur le dos, se pencha entre ses jambes et prit son sexe en bouche avec tellement d'ardeur que Taiji poussa un long gémissement :

- Putain Heath…

Une fois qu'il l'eut abondamment humidifié par ses soins, Heath leva vers Taiji un regard voilé et intense auquel Taiji répondit en le prenant par les hanches et en le retournant doucement sur le dos. Heath écarta les jambes entre lesquelles les hanches de Taiji vinrent coulisser. Puis son sexe glissa en Heath d'un seul coup de rein. La respiration du plus jeune se bloqua et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. C'était un peu de douleur mais surtout une sensation extraordinaire lorsqu'on se sent remplit au plus intime de soi de quelqu'un que l'on a désiré comme un fou. Taiji posa ses mains sur son torse et fit courir ses lèvres sur le menton relevé et la jugulaire offerte du plus jeune. Quelques coups de reins lents suffirent pour chercher et trouver la prostate de Heath qui la signala par une exclamation étouffée dans un baiser. Les lèvres jamais loin des siennes, Taiji saisit les hanches de Heath et entama des mouvements de faible amplitude mais rapides, sollicitant sans cesse la zone érogène d'où partit un incendie de plaisir qui mit Heath en nage et en cris. Son corps, scellé à celui de Taiji, se mit à faire des mouvements fous à sa rencontre et les grincements du lit, au rythme de leurs hanches, agirent sur eux comme un encouragement.

Heath ne distinguait plus ses propres cris de ceux de Taiji, ni son corps du sien tellement ils étaient désormais imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Taiji avait passé un bras sous ses fesses pour un angle d'attaque encore plus efficace. Heath ne vit pas venir l'orgasme. Il le frappa, en une montée de plaisir plus puissante que toutes les autres qui se traduisit en un long cri à moitié étouffé dans l'épaule de Taiji. Lentement, il retomba sur le lit en sentant Taiji se libérer au plus profond de lui en gémissant.

Heath se sentit soudain plus heureux, plus euphorique qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. C'était le contrecoup de l'orgasme mais il sut que cette sensation allait perdurer au-delà lorsque Taiji le recouvrit tendrement de son corps et posa sa tête contre la sienne, l'une de ses mains le caressant doucement au creux du rein, là où il voulait faire le tatouage.

- Quelle forme d'après toi ? demanda Heath d'une voix douce en sachant que Taiji saurait de quoi il parlait.

- Un oiseau je crois…j'ai déjà le dessin en tête.

Heath ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Je dois une fière chandelle à Pata…

- Moi aussi.

Taiji se souleva sur un coude et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Heath.

- Et si on allait lui faire une surprise ?

Heath lui sourit malicieusement :

- On s'embrasse quand il ouvre la porte d'accord ? Je veux à tout prix voir sa tête !

Taiji lui adressa un sourire éclatant et posa brièvement son front contre le sien avant de prendre Heath par les mains pour l'aider à sortir du lit. Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent, main dans la main, nouveau couple mais déjà aussi uni qu'après de longues années de relation. Et dans leur tête, chacune d'eux se promit de faire en sorte que cela dure longtemps.


End file.
